


Split-up/Hook-up

by Melonbird



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbird/pseuds/Melonbird
Summary: Just a little KonBart drabble I typed up when my internet was down.





	

This is not exactly where Bart thought he would be this afternoon. They were on a mission after all! Robin would be here any minute. The air was dusty. Cars roared by on the freeway close by. The air smelled of gasoline and diesel. Not that the inside of the gas station bathroom was much better. Though Bart would not trade where he was for anything right now. Not with Superboy on his knees in front of him, pinning his narrow hips to the wall, his hot, wet, mouth slowly gliding up and down over his cock. Sometimes he wondered how he wound up in these sorts of situations with his teammate. It certainly beat bickering, though, or hearing about his Tactile Telekinesis. 

Bart grunted, fingers sinking into the shock of hair that lay on the top of Kon's head, holding it taut. Which made Kon groan in turn. He was really, really good at this. Bart wasn't about to ask where he learned this from, nor did he care, but he was enjoying himself. That was all that mattered.

Kon's hand easily cupped his entire asscheek when he reached back, giving it a squeeze, eyes closed as he deepthroated him. It was all Bart could do to hold on for dear life. Though, Kon's hands became more and more adventurous. Both now, held his ass, pinning Bart against his face, nowhere to escape that mind blowing pleasure. He could feel him pulling them apart, squeezing them back together, and it made him feel a little silly. His butt wasn't silly putty. Why on earth was Kon playing with it?

Kon withdrew his mouth, looking up at Bart with a searing gaze that made him feel even weaker in the knees than he already was. He slid his middle finger into his mouth, all the way down, and Bart wasn't sure why it was hot, but it was. He withdrew, taking Bart into his mouth again. Lips that Bart was so accustomed to seeing stretched into a cheeky grin, our pushed out into a pout, were so soft around the firm skin of his cock. From the sensitive head, all the way down to the base. He could feel Kon's chin against his balls, nose buried against his pelvis.

Then he felt a fingertip nudge against his asshole. He nearly collapsed. "What the..." he inhaled, sharply, as the digit, wet with spit, squirmed and nudged side to side until he had slid his whole finger down to the knuckle inside of him. That's when Bart really got weak kneed. The only sound in the room was laboured breathing, and the lewd, wet sucking of Kon's mouth. Soon, they were joined by a few helpless moans as Kon rubbed the pad of his finger against a very interesting spot inside of Bart, and he practically crumpled as the sensitive area was continuously stimulated. Bart barely fought, buckling, whining, falling back against the wall, ass driving down onto the finger, and Kon began to knead and rub it firmly. From their contact, Kon sent tendrils of Tactile TK to keep Bart pinned to the wall, utterly helpless and extremely aroused as his prostate was milked. Eyes rolling back into his head, he couldn't even buck his hips like he wanted to. He was beginning to get frustrated, even as Kon swallowed his whole cock and added a second finger to the mix. The world swam and grew blurry, and soon enough, Bart had gone rigid. Cum spattered the inside of Kon's mouth, who swallowed it diligently, stroking his hips.

He slowed, pulling back, leaving Bart draped against the sink. With a pat to his thigh, he pulled Bart's pants up, smoothing his suit back down.

"Lookin' good to go. We should really stand watch now. Robin will be here any minute to rendezvous." Bart watched as Kon washed his hands, then turned to him as he got to the door.

"Right," Bart responded, still a little dazed.

Splitting up and pairing with Kon sure did have it's benefits.


End file.
